Seeing you again and Again
by LiL Star2
Summary: Sakura is now in America and Syaoran finally comes. The couple is together again but there are may bumps in their love. What happens if they part because of an arguement and they don't see each other for 7 years? Will love blossom again? Or will they have
1. The new student

This is the first time I have wrote a fanfic so PLEASE don't be disappointed!! hehe! well Enjoy it!~  
  
A.N.~ The Kinomotos have decided to leave Japan because Fujitaka has found a new job as college professor at Harvard University teaching Japanese. Tomoyo has decided to expand her designs and moved to America with the Kinomoto's. Touya has decided to stay in Japan and is currently living with Yukito. Syaoran, after coming back to Japan to visit Sakura when he was 12, had to leave and go back to Hong Kong because of the clan. He has however promised Sakura that one day he will come back for her. The group is now 15 and is attending Sacramento East and they are Sophomores.  
  
I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! JUST MY CHARACTERS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seeing You Again and Again.  
Chapter 1~ ~The new Student~   
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo yelled at her best friend. "TIME FOR SCHOOL!! We're gonna be late!!"  
  
"Alright Alright, I'm getting up!" A pretty girl with dirty blonde hair down to her back with big and curious emerald eyes. "So what day is today? Tuesday or Wednesday?"  
  
"Sakura! Its Tuesday and you have Cheerleading practice today! Now get up and get dressed! You are lucky today! You get to wear my special new summer collection!"  
  
"EEK! How much skin does it show... ^^;;"   
  
"Not a lot, here let me show you..." Tomoyo pulls out a light pink halter top with fake diamonds on the strings. On the halter top it said Cherry Blossoms. She then pulls out a pair of white capris with slits on the sides. Down the sides of the capris there are little pink cherry blossoms.   
  
"OMG! They are so cute!!! I love them!!" Yelled a very excited Sakura.  
  
"I know! And I also have hair accessories!" Tomoyo then pulls out two pink and white cherry blossom hair clips. "You should put them on either side of your head!"  
  
"What about you, Tomoyo? What are you going to wear???"  
  
"Well I'm wearing the purple set! The halter top is the same except it doesn't say Cherry Blossoms, it said Cutie. Its also purple. The capris are white like yours with slits too but it doesn't have cherry blossoms down the sides it has lilies."  
  
"Cute! Okay lets get ready! We really are gonna be late for school if we don't hurry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" A pretty girl about 5'4 with ebony black hair with dark red highlights down to her shoulders. She is wearing a baby blue tank top with Hawaii written and some flowers. She is wearing jean shorts and white flip flops.  
  
"Hey Crystal! What's up????"   
  
"Nothing really just the same ya know! Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hi Crystal!! Do you like my fall fashions?"  
  
"WOW! Its so cute!! OMG! I'm gonna have to buy some things! :) You did make a Baby blue set right???"  
  
"Of course! I know its your absolute favorite color!!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm like obsessed with it"  
  
"So Crystal where is Jeff?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh him....I'm currently mad at him."  
  
"Why?? What did he do this time?"  
  
"He totally ditched me last night! I was at the movies all alone! People probably thought I was a freak or something! It was so embarrassing!!"  
  
"Oh..." Hearing this made Sakura think of him.   
  
Tomoyo know that Sakura was thinking of "Him" and decided to   
  
change the subject. "You guys, we are gonna be late for class!! The late bell is gonna ring in like 40 seconds!"  
  
"Opps! Looks like I gotta go! Bye Sakura Bye Tomoyo!"  
  
"Bye Crystal! Come on Tomoyo lets go to art."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Art Class~  
  
"Okay I'm going to take attendance. Everyone in their seats!" Mrs. Wilson declared. Everyone scattered to their seats.  
  
"Does anyone know where Miss. Kinomoto and Miss. Diadouji is?" Receiving a silence from the class, Mrs. Wilson assumed they were absent. "Okay class before you guys start to work on your charcoal drawings. We have a new student. His name is Syaoran, he is from Hong Kong. Syaoran, you can sit....over there next to Valerie, the girl with the red hat on."  
  
Syaoran walked over and sat next to Valerie who had a VERY tight tank top on and it showed her belly button. She also had a very short black mini-skirt and 2 inch heals. Syaoran on the other hand, had a green T-shirt on and baggy khaki pants on with white sneakers. He had already had his make over done so that he looked exactly like an normal American teenager. He also had very messy black hair. Valerie immediately took a liking to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey sexy! My name is Valerie! What's up?"   
  
"........"  
  
"Hello?? Anybody there??"  
  
".........."  
  
"Okay....." A very mad yet confused Valerie said.  
  
All of a sudden Sakura and Tomoyo burst into the classroom, breathless.  
"WE ARE SO SORRY!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Girls...late again? You know the drill. Down to attendance."   
  
"Yes Mrs. Wilson." They both left for the 10th time this year for the attendance office.   
5 minutes later~  
  
"Ah. Welcome back ladies. We have a new student, Syaoran from Hong Kong. Please be welcoming okay?"   
  
"Did...Did....Did you say Syaoran??"Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Yes Sakura I said Syaoran...is something wrong?" Mrs. Wilson asked seeing Sakura become extremely pale. "He is sitting right next to Valerie." Sakura and Tomoyo both turned their heads to look at the seat right next to Valerie. And they saw...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well....What do you guys think?? Good Bad?? Okay? Not Okay?? Give me some feedback please! :) I am also looking for a beta-reader so anyone interested email me~ serena688@adelphia.net. 10 reviews before the next chapter!!!  
  
Oh! Oh!! A teaser! :)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A JERK??" Syaoran yelled  
  
"YES! I mean you are a jerk! You should know perfectly why I am calling you a jerk and being mad at you. Oh and another thing, don't yell at me!" Sakura said.  
  
"I don't know why you should be mad at me! I'm back like I promised! What's wrong with that??"  
"You know why I'm mad at you! You didn't keep the promise! You MOVED ON!! After I waited for you for 3 years!! You think I'm stupid?? OMG! I hate you SO MUCH!!! Get away!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She stood up with tears in her eyes and ran away. 


	2. Unexpected

Hello everyone! :) I'm back with the second chapter!! Thanks to all who   
reviewed :) BTW My beta reader is now Snowflakes. I didn't get 10 reviews, but I decided to write the next chapter anyways :)! The next chapter should come out in a week or so.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
A/N~ Sakura is still kind hearted and nice and caring. But there is a new evil around and that what is causing her to do all this. Just so you know that I'm not changing her personality or something :).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes, Sakura, I said Syaoran. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Wilson asked,   
seeing that Sakura had become extremely pale. "He is sitting right next to   
Valerie." Sakura and Tomoyo both turned their heads to look at the seat   
right next to Valerie. And they saw........  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected  
Seeing you again and again.  
  
  
...And they saw a boy with messy black hair bending over working on his   
drawing. Tomoyo and Sakura quickly turned around making sure he didn't see   
them.  
  
"Oh...nothing's wrong, Mrs. Wilson. Um.. We'll get to work now." Sakura and   
Tomoyo both went to their seats, which were naturally right next to each   
other. Luckily their backs were turned to Syaoran.  
  
"OMG Tomoyo its really him...he really came... what if he didn't come for me   
though??"  
  
"Sakura stop worrying. Why don't you go over and say hi?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't think I want to. I mean what if he moved on...what if he   
didn't come for me? I think I'm going to avoid him until I find out more.   
I'm going to call Meiling tonight. Please Tomoyo don't talk to him okay? Not   
until I have figured this out!"  
  
"Okay, Sakura, if that's what you want."  
  
  
~On the other side of the room~  
  
*Huh? That girl looks familiar....her aura....it's like Sakura's...is it   
really her? It can't be, Can it? I'll just ask the annoying girl next to   
me...what was her name again?...oh yeah, Valerie,* Syaoran thinks as he   
watches the girl across from him.  
  
"Hey Valerie"  
  
"Have you finally decided to talk to me?"  
  
"Um yeah sort of... Anyways, who is that girl?" said Syaoran pointing   
towards Sakura.  
  
"Oh her...That's Sakura Kinomoto. She is like the most popular girl in   
school. I personally think she is a bitch! Why did you want to know??"   
explaind Valerie.  
  
"Oh nothing...never mind. BTW I don't talk much so don't bother to talk to   
me unless I talk to you, alright?" Syaoran said, followed by his infamous   
glare.  
  
"Alright! What's with you?" Valerie asked, not really expecting an answer.   
And of course, she didn't get one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ring ring ring~  
  
"Hello, Meiling speaking."  
  
"Hi Meiling, it's me Sakura."  
  
"Hi Sakura! What's up?? I haven't talked to ya in a long time."  
  
"Oh nothing really. Its just that um.. Syaoran is here and..yeah.."  
  
"Oh yeah..I thought he would have told you. Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
"um....no I haven't."  
  
"Why not Sakura???"  
  
"Its just that...that...I think I'm scared. I mean I don't even know why he   
is here."  
  
"Oh he is there because of his girlfriend. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"His GIRLFRIEND?? No he hasn't told me! He hasn't even talked to me since   
the day he left when we were 12!!"  
  
"Oh shit! Me and my big mouth!! I thought he told you! Oh Sakura-san...Are   
you okay?"  
  
"Yes...I think so...I just...I just...." Sakura then burst out into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry hun...Syaoran can be a bit...stupid. He thought that you had   
forgotten him and didn't want him anymore. He lost hope when he went to   
visit you in Japan last year. When he couldn't find you, he gave up. So he   
went on vacation in the United States last summer, but after he couldn't   
find you, he met her. Gloria. Gloria is just like you except she is a bitch   
who acts all nice and kind hearted when he is around."  
  
"sniff...sniff.. I see...Thanks Meiling...I owe you one. I have to go now   
okay? Oh yeah one more thing, do you have his new number? I think I have to   
talk to him."  
  
"Yeah sure um...hold on let me go and find it. Okay here it is 845-3847. Bye   
Sakura. Good Luck and take care of your self!"  
  
~Click~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ring Ring Ring~  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo.."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound sad."  
  
"Well, I just got off the phone with Meiling, and I found out that   
Syaoran...he...he has a girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT?? OMG! That jerk!! How could he?"  
  
"Meiling said that he went to Japan to find me and when I wasn't there he   
thought he lost me so he gave up. He then went on vacation and met this girl   
called Gloria. She goes to our school and that is why he is here. Sniff   
Sniff"  
  
"Aww...honey are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...I just can't believe it. I want to know who this Gloria   
is..She supposedly looks like me but acts like a bitch."  
  
"huh....Gloria...Oh My God! I know who it is! Gloria Simmons!! She is the   
one that does the morning announcements!!!"  
  
"oh...is she prettier than me? Is she smarter than me? She probably is...I   
mean, that's why he went out with her...she's better than me" Sakura told   
her self.  
  
"Sakura...Don't talk like that. Syaoran is being a baka if he doesn't want   
to go out with you."  
Tomoyo tried to comfort her depressed friend. She knew how much Syaoran   
meant to Sakura. She remembered all the times of card capturing and those   
special moments for Sakura and Syaoran. They were the cutest couple. She was   
sure that they would one day get married. It seemed like destiny... but now,   
he moved on. What will Sakura do? Her heart must be completely shattered..   
*Sigh*  
  
"Tomoyo, TOMOYO! Stop Daydreaming!!!" Sakura screamed in frustration.  
  
"Oh..huh?? Oh yeah, sorry. Well, Sakura I really can't help you on this one.   
Just follow your heart. I have to go Sakura. Good Luck."  
  
~Click~  
  
*Everyone wishes me luck..what will that accomplish? Follow my heart? She   
sounds like that Jamaican Lady on T.V., Miss. Cleo or something. Well here   
goes... 845-3847*  
  
  
~Ring Ring Ring~  
  
"Hello" answers a deep voice.  
  
"Hi, um.. can I talk to Syaoran?" Sakura slowly said. Being super nervous,   
she really couldn't talk right.  
  
"This is him."  
  
"Um, hi this is Sakura and um...can you come and meet me in the park in 5   
minutes?"  
  
"Sakura?...okay I guess..." Syaoran replied. *I guess it was Sakura I saw at   
school. I wonder how she got my number. I bet it was Meiling! I'm gonna kill   
her!*  
  
Sakura hears a voice in the background and then she hears Syaoran telling   
the person to be quiet. *I wonder who it is...*  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you in 5." Sakura reluctlently hung up.  
  
~Click~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sat on a park bench overlooking the lake. The sun was setting, and   
cast an orange and red glow over the trees and grass. It was truly a   
beautiful site. In all of this beauty, the young girl sitting on the bench   
was depressed and heart broken. She was awaiting her destiny. In the trees a   
shadow lurks, absorbing all the sadness and insecurity.  
  
A boy walked up to the girl and sits down next to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura, long time no see."  
  
"Hi. So how's life?"  
  
"Oh fine. The usual..you know."  
  
"Oh really?" A darkness fills her. All her rage and anger rolls up into a   
ball.  
  
"Yeah really. Sakura, you've changed. You have become stronger." *And   
prettier*  
  
"Yes I have been training with Kero. You have changed too Syaoran. You were   
once the boy of my dreams...but now, you are a promise breaking Bastard!"   
she screamed, finally letting the darkness out.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay??? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Yes I'm perfectly fine. You've changed Syaoran, you've changed so much. You   
are the biggest jerk I have ever met. I can't stand you!" said Sakura,   
spitting in his face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A JERK??" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"YES! I mean you are a jerk! You should know perfectly why I am calling you   
a jerk and why I'm mad at you. Oh, and another thing, don't yell at me!"   
Sakura yelled back.  
  
"I don't know why you should be mad at me! I'm back like I promised! What's   
wrong with that??"  
  
"You know why I'm mad at you! You didn't keep the promise! You MOVED ON!!   
After I waited for you for 3 years!! You think I'm stupid?? OMG! I hate you   
SO MUCH!!! Get away!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She stood up with   
tears in her eyes and ran away.  
  
"Sakura...." *I've never seen her act that way. Something is wrong. Have I   
really changed?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura finally reached her house. She unlocked the door and ran up to her   
room. She jumped on her bed and started to cry. She couldn't stop. She   
didn't know what had just happened, and she was afraid of herself. She had   
never acted like that. It was as if something entered her aura and made her   
say all those things. *Where is KERO when I need him?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chpt 2! What do you guys think?? I still need feedback!! Another 15   
reviews till I post Chapter 3! :) hehe!  
  
Teaser?? Why Not?  
  
"Hi Gloria" Sakura glared at the unwanted girl who is sitting at their lunch   
table.  
  
"OH hey hun! What's up?"  
  
"Um.. Gloria, I'm sorry but you aren't exactly wanted at this table."   
Crystal said, knowing perfectly well what Gloria's attentions were.  
  
"Crystal dear, no need to be hostile. I was just saying hi to Sakura, that's   
all. It has nothing to do with Syaoran." said Gloria, pronouncing Syaoran   
extra clear and slow, letting the pain sink into Sakura.  
  
"YOU BITCH! Get Away from here or else." Sakura muttered loud enough for   
Gloria to hear.  
  
"Okay...don't get mad alright!" Gloria slowly walked away, her head help up   
high because of her accomplishment. 


End file.
